Assault on Vjun
by ErustovinicOrder
Summary: Darth Erustacus, after many years of remaining dormant on his remote planet, has been disturbed by a strong ripple in the force. An old brother has returned, a new threat must be faced. However it has been many years since Erustacus has seen battle will he and his men be able to overcome the odds in order to secure their place in the annals of Galactic memory.
1. The Disturbance

The Disturbance:

As the Republic fleet and all those on VJun are made aware of the true power of the Darkside and the manifestation known only as Famine, the shockwaves from the Vortex vacuum sent through the force travel for parsecs across the galaxy stretching far and wide. For those sentinents and weaker minded force-user's their ears begin to bleed from such raw power being telegraphed through the force. But to the trained and masterful ears , this massive disturbance in the norm of the force is a message, a calling, a tasty appetizer of power to behold and it sends an excited shiver down the spines of such seekers of raw , true power. One such being is the ancient lord known as Erustacus. A man who is not known to many in the galaxy, due to only the fact that during Erustacus's youth and early period he left so very few alive in the galaxy to remember him.

Erustacus , an even older manifestation of evil than Famine, witnessed the beginning. The early battles between light and dark only left shades of grey, until the day Famine met up with Erustacus, a chance meeting, Erustacus the lord of plague and decay felt a similar and all powerful aura around the child. He took Famine with him giving him rigorous training , imparted knowledge of pain, physical deprivation and the art of Famine. Erustacus was so proud. He knew Famine to be far beyond himself in power and knowledge, thus he let him go his own path only shortly after the devastation and pillaging of life they had done to the systems. Erustacus knew Famine was his own master the entire time guided by some external force. Erustacus, being a manifestation himself, knew that this external force was the Great Dark. Erustacus remembered the smell, texture of Famine and felt it wash over him once the shockwaves reached his planet.

Deep within the Irguian Rain forest on the planet Abbaji , deep in the outer rim territories, was a temple encrusted with forest life. A pitch black temple lay within the enormous canopy above, the forest around the temple was covered in a thick black fog, caused by whatever was residing within. The few who dared to brave the mists only got a few feet before collapsing and decaying rapidly to a pile of dried up skin and bodily fluids, gruesomely bleeding black ooze from every hole before collapsing. Erustacus would laugh from his throne within the dark temple. But his laughter was interrupted this time by a massive bath of odor-de-Famine . Lord Erustacus simultaneously released a massive amount of thick, black, plague smoke from his body that billowed out of his specialized ancient Sith armour. As black as his soul, the heavy armour was a bold contrast compared to the sharp brightness to the blood red LED's present on his helmet and armor, they brightened as his rage swelled. He knew that Famine was in trouble and had released an immense amount of energy. Erustacus roared and the planet trembled in fear, animals ran, and people bared their doors and windows fearing the ancient lord of the planet had finally snapped and was about to envelope them all in a wave of darkness.

Erustacus looked over from his throne to the smaller sections of his Temple , and called forth his most trusted and feared enforcers. The PLAGUE LEGIONAIRES. A now twisted, corrupted group of 56 warriors that originally fought alongside Erustacus in his very first battle. For their skill in battle they were given the honor and curse of being plagued as Erustacus was, to a minor extent. Black veins, and plague smoke flowing through them , they were diseased catalysts and personal plague bombs if killed. Amplified killing techniques and physical aptitude these men were top notch fighters and wouldn't die less a terminal wound was delivered, such as decapitation or disintegration from explosion. They felt no pain as they were embodiments of Erustacus's disease and made any non-force user crumble beside them from the deadly aura they released. Slowing movement and mental thought and causing physical poisoning of the organs and skin. These were the men Erustacus trusted more than any in the galaxy and he knew he would need them on this most important of missions.

The Plan:

Erustacus gathered with his prime advisors and leaders of the legionnaires. Entropious his promising apprentice and newest addition to the hundreds year old temple and legionnaires, sat beside him and listened to every word. Legionnaire Commander Petrov and special Plague Commando 56 , the last and best installment in the legion, sat across from the Great Lord of Plague and Decay. The entire group convened in the long lost language of Ruskilau , a specialized morgukai-sith dialect imparted upon Erustacus from the Great Dark itself.

Petrov: " My lord the men have waited for a chance like this for centuries, we can expand our numbers and make the galaxy tremble at our might once more, we have relatively modern equipments and weapons to face the republic foe."

56: " I've faced such fools on Ryloth, they are of no concern, their weapons are. We must act quick to grab them and use them to our advantage. We should send more wounded back for the entire galaxy to know who did it, if we just kill the fools we will be forgotten in no time."

Erustacus : " No time for discussion! I am still getting headaches from the shockwaves, when they stop we are too late! We mobilize now! Entropious go to the Sludge lake and prepare the ships for travel and load our weapons with 56 so the legionnaires are ready and prepared to fight. Petrov you and I shall morally prepare the men for battle, there is no doubt it will be a long voyage we must set out immediatly."

After convening and performing the separate duties , the group launched, guided only by Erustacus's knowledge of the force and his headaches that were accompanied with pulsating smoke from his ventulated suit. He knew they would make entry into Vjun's orbit in less than a few hours and decided not to reach out to Famine, thinking Jedi would have been present for Famine to cause such a dramatic ripple. Erustacus broke his thoughts as an old transmission came through from the Republic fleet. They were calling for surrounding local fleets to assist on Vjun, Erustacus sent a phony message stating his fleet would come to reinforce and bolster the Republic troops. Once landed Erustacus would strike like a viper to the stranded Republic forces, catching them off guard and hopefully reaching Famine, Entropious would guide him to the escape ship.


	2. Death Rains from Above

Death Rains from Above

As Erustacus and his forces are about to enter the atmosphere to land and engage the Republican forces, an unexpected wrench is thrown into his plans. A nearby fighter squadron comes screaming out of hyperspace and immediately starts assaulting Erustacus's ships, Republic Imbecile swine all.

Erustacus from his command ship orders the Plague Legionnaires to jettison into the escape pods for an elaborate escape. As the Legionnaires enter their escape pods, they stick their hands into a designated slot, from which needles extract the plague from their very blood stream and use it to create a plague smoke aura around the escape pod. therefore making the escape pods virtually invisible to the pitch black color of space. Yet this technology doesn't come without a price, for the amount of time and smoke needed, one plague Legionnaire would have to sacrifice himself for the greater good of the other five on board, meaning Erustacus would lose at least ten of his sacred Legionnaires already just to get to Famine. A worthy sacrifice, he knew.

Erustacus didn't blink or think twice when he gave the order and told Entropious to get on board his personal escape pod, along with 56, Petrov and a sacrificial Legionnaire. Entropious was given an oxygen regulator to protect his lungs and organs from the concentrated smoke that would be within the Escape pod. Erustacus meanwhile programmed his capital ship and small carriers to go super nova in the midst of the fighter squadron. He laughed as he knew these morons could not out maneuver him, because they did not know the meaning of sacrifice and how far the sith go to persevere and protect the few they know. Erustacus equipped and steadied himself for the upcoming battle, afterwards he gave a com-link message to the rest.

Erustacus: " Legionnaires create a perimeter around the temple, then arch out towards the enemy formation. Eat them alive and cripple them with your power and taint! Let them see the true disease that is fear! Show them the power and strength that is the dark side. But above all leave a few extremely diseased to send as presents to the Republic and the Jedi, otherwise take no prisoners until they are utterly broken!

Erustacus cut the com, and adjusted his red and black cape, making sure the blood red was facing to his back and the Black side was outward for all to see, with the great emblem of the ancient and unknown Jensaraai pyramid. similar to that of the Sith'ari Famine. Erustacus made sure his plates and cortosis guards of his armor were in correct alignment and fitted perfectly. He then adjusted his LED's on his suit to blood red and conjured his two lightsabers, his great-saber he placed on his back underneath the cloak, and his rare, curved-blade lightsaber that always sent a puzzled expression on all jedi's faces before they died from the severe slashes, he hooked onto his left hip girdle. He then instructed Entropious to gear up how he saw fit and reminded the young pre-adult of his task at hand.

Erustacus: "Once we land make way to the temple and find anyone related to Famine or Famine himself, you will know from the sheer power he emits, who he is. Go tell him who has arrived and that you are to serve him in the battle to come in any way shape or form. Also be sure to let him know our ability to escape via my ships has been terminated but perhaps enough pods will be left over for him and whatever disciples he has to enter. Be wary my young apprentice, we will need much skill and luck to overcome this elite Republic force, believe me it's not all in the bag Entropious, not yet anyways."

Erustacus then went stone cold again as he always does before battle and looked to 56, and Petrov knowing the battle to come would be a purge of both his weaker outdated legionnaires and of elite Republic troopers and high council Jedi. It wouldn't be easy by far but if executed correctly there would be enough survivors to get safely away, and hopefully enough captives to send as a present and perhaps one or two very qualified troopers or even a Jedi that Erustacus could break and corrupt into the legion. Erustacus smiled wildly under his helmet thinking of the great fresh start he was creating with Famine, and about the new adventures to come, Erustacus would pay whatever amount of blood or body to ensure that he and his brother would bring back the great evil they posses to the galaxy. The lesser breeds of apprentices and legionnaires were but tools in this great game against the foolish Republic and more so the delusional Jedi.


	3. With Rock and Bone

With the Rock and Bone

As events unfold out, and inside the Temple on the surface of Vjun, Lord Erustacus and his arsenal of Escape pods come screaming in from lower orbit, leaving a now visible plume of thick smoke behind them, they come in unison headed in a circular direction around the Temple as instructed by the Lord of Decay and Plague himself. In the midst of the current battle, the Republic troopers and remaining Jedi look up to see the incoming danger and instead of charging in after Famine they shift their attention and positions to face this incoming threat.

Tavrick: " Lads ... quickly set up square's now! Every ten yards a square, sharp shooters in the center with the Jedi and medics, the rest form two lines deep of the square. Take careful aim and let the first line unload every ounce of laser fire they can, then signal the reload and order the second line to fire I want no dereliction of duty, hurrah?"

The elite Republic troops yell in agreement with their commander, Jedi knight Tavrick, his electrifying blue eyes burning with a fury after the loss of his former mentor Yorolanda to the hands of Famine, his wavy blonde hair whipping violently in the harsh wind, he stood resolute and determined to kill everything that came off those escape pods no matter what the cost. He knew his order to dig in around the temple entrance was a good idea. He could use all his men against the few that were approaching, he had numbers on his side and hoped to use them correctly to his advantage, no matter what the skill of his opponent. He gave one last look to the sky and sprinted to his allotted square at the base of the temple.

Meanwhile , within Lord Erustacus's Escape pod, Entropious, Captain Petrov, and 56 are prepared for impact and battle, as are the rest of the legion. They all remain silent. Erustacus was going to land right near the entrance to the temple and fight his way to secure the temple itself from any further infiltration and assault, he was then going to knit together any straggler groups from around the temple that survive, if none survived from those outer landings then he would simply push and wave out with the legionnaires landing in close proximity of him. Petrov would head to the pod to their right containing the upper elite of the legion and head into battle securing the right flank. 56 would take whatever troops he could find early on and charge head on into the enemy, adopting a spear head formation, then Erustacus would swing left around 56 with his group and secure the entrance, whilst performing this swing Entropious would also have the chance to enter the temple and reach Famine.

Captain Petrov on Com: " Calm and collective in mind, but fierce and with abandon on the field of battle. Fear profits man nothing, so be sure to instill it in your enemy, die with your hands around someone's neck, or a blade through their gut, but most of all enjoy the screams!"

With this statement the Pods crashed hard into the ground of Vjun and some pods having gone slightly off course actually landed within a square formation of the Republic troopers causing the impact to kill multiple victims. The plague aura rushed off the escape pod from the sudden shift in movement, other Republic troops began to fall grasping their throats and coughing hideously, in one case an outer landing pod crashed into the square formation and exploded altogether from the sheer force of the impact, causing twenty republic troopers and a Jedi to go flying to their deaths, not to mention the wounded from shrapnel and flying debris.

"Goddamn it men hold your formations, Jedi brethren hold firm to your beliefs clear your minds lead these men , KILL THE SITH SPAWN!" Tavrick bellowed out in rage at the initial loss of men, he was searing with anger over the fact he had taken such losses before he could even engage his enemy, he gave the order for all units to fire in rhythm at the opening of the escape pods.

Erustacus after recovering his senses from the impact quickly reached out in the force to all that could listen, Jedi and Sith alike, in a chilling myriad of tones and ghastly voices Erustacus projected " I'm here, I'm back for you." after this was telegraphed, the bloody business began.

The Plague legionnaires burst forth from their escape pods, with one legionnaire ripping off the main hatch/door to use as an absorbent shield against the onslaught of laser fire that was flying all around and over them, a few legionnaires were caught off-guard and hit critically, going down hard or running into the square line and bursting into plague clouds, causing the lines to falter in their rhythm and mounting the number of Republic injured and dead. As if this was not bad enough, their visibility was then blocked by the dense cloud they were firing blindly into empty space. This was the key the legionnaires needed to start the brutal counter attack.

"Now Legionnaires , Now!" Hollered Petrov from behind two bulky legionnaires, His enormous cortosis mace in hand, uplifted into the air, he signaled the counter measures.

The legionnaires burst forth, throwing the hatches down and plunging strait into the weakened and crumbling republic formations, using melee and heavy laser weapons such as shotguns and repeater turrets to cut through the lines with devastating efficiency, they hacked, shot, and punched with abandon, taking multiple shots and still pushing onward. Many squares began to crumble either from the devastating plague smoke , and plague effects of the legionnaires or from the fact that they landed right in the heart of their formation and were over-exposed and eaten from the inside out by the great fury of the legionnaires.

"Blast! Fire at will men, fire at will! Engage the enemy, do not falter, the fate of the galaxy rests on your shoulders!" Tavrick drew his lightsaber and charged head long into battle with his sharp shooter unit, they died in rapid precession behind him without his knowledge and it was not long before an enraged Tavrick stood alone in midst of the battlefield and in the pressence of the Lord of Plague himself.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Jedi were facing a dilemma, they were slightly more resistant to the plague effects of the legionnaires than the Republic troops, the Jedi only received the mental effects that plague enacted, they became slow, bewildered and found it hard to concentrate on engaging an enemy let alone leading their troops. This fallout in the chain of command made an enormous mess of things and turned the battle into a massive brawl for survival. A Jedi quick to regain her senses parried a barrage of blows from a cortosis axe and blade, she then used her ataru acrobatic abilities to maneuver around the Legionnaire and deal multiple deathblows, an arm fell off from the shoulder, the gut was slashed and black bile and organs spewed forth, and his neck was sliced like a pez dispenser, yet he stumbled forward and latched on to Jedi and nearly squeezed the life out of her with his remaining hand, yet he exploded into plague smoke leaving only armor behind. The Jedi was in the heart of the smoke and couldn't shake the effects she screamed out in agony and began the slow process of decaying alive.

56 charged ever-onward into the bowels of the republic's formations, he hacked, shot and used his plague powers to mow his way through the central position of the Republic forces. He threw already tossed thermal detonators back at the crowd, picked up freshly fallen Republic troopers weapons and unloaded them on his foe, before throwing them into the crowd. Whilst spinning, jumping, and rolling this way through the battlefield he caught brief glimpses of the surrounding chaos. The battle at most points was an out of control brawl, guns were being used as bashing weapons or close combat tools. This was the advantage the Legionnaires used to make the Republics overwhelming numbers worth much less , compared to the Legionnaires, an average had totaled to 8 Republic troops for every Legionnaire that fell or exploded. Not one legionnaire gave up, ceased to fight , they crawled to their next victim if need be. Sharp shooters however were severely helping the Republic's dying efforts, they picked out the behemoth Legionnaires and had to unload multiple cartridges to bring them down but they were achieving their goal.

56 :" Men fall back to form a position with our Lord, you three with me for the greater darkness!"

56 knew he would have to devastate the concentrated amount of sharp-shooters and Jedi in the central position, if Erustacus and the Legionnaires were going to have any hope of setting up a perimeter and digging in around the escape pods. He plowed onward, releasing heavier amounts of plague smoke and leaving a trail for his three companions to clean up with their heavy hammers and axes, he pushed onwards weaving in and out, up and around, he was the best Legionnaire for a reason, he was the only agile, fast, and serpent-styled member and gained even more reflexes and speed whilst his enemy was under the mental delusion of the plague. The republic troopers were in slow-motion and falling in pain from overdoses of toxin, 56 plowed forth to the main sniping position, taking a few well aimed shots in his torso and legs yet he still ran onward in zig-zag fashion. His cronies were now long behind him making their final stands and buying him as much time as possible.

" Alright Legionnaires, the right is conquered! Leave the dying and wounded enemy to their fates, we reform the line at the pods, move!" Bellowed Petrov, now covered in blood and human matter, he limped alongside his elite group and some others he was able to salvage during the battle. He had taken multiple hits and even a few lightsaber strikes all over his body, yet his armor helped absorb much of these hits, since most of it was now either hanging off or sown into his flesh via the thermal energy of the blaster shots. Upon arrival to his destined position he noticed a change in the air , he couldn't hear sniper fire he looked to the central strike force, which was now just a mere squad of stragglers forming around the pods and falling in to report with Petrov. Petrov leaned heavily on a hatch to support and prop himself up to see and give commands. "Well done 56, well done , I won't forget, you crazy bastard hehe" Petrov spit black blood up at that point and winced then looked over his shoulder to his Lord followed only by three legionnaires the rest of his squad was hunkering down by the hatches and pods, near the entrance of the temple, in total Petrov counted the sum of the Legion to be around twelve, he spat up again and knew that perhaps soon it would be eleven.

The Lord of plague after completely decimating the four square formations around the temple entrance with only five legionnaires as assistants, was now wrapping up his efforts at the site of the cave in. He hacked with abandon, using his blood red, great two handed saber to clear his way and sever bodies in single sweeping motion, he used his perfected Djem so style to effectively take on hordes of troopers , with one hand his great saber impaled two troopers , and using his other hand he blasted immensely stronger plague smoke at incoming enemies, they literally decomposed before his very eyes screaming and then gurgling as they fell into a pile of rot at his feet. He then heaved his blade to the side sending the two impaled bodies flying into oncoming traffic. Erustacus moved with brutal and fluid motion, executing two-four- three combo maneuvers, then back pedaling to access and engage the oncoming group, he used his force powers when things got overwhelming, sending most to the ground in a decayed heap, or by simply emitting a more powerful aura around himself to cripple his attackers to their knees vomiting their organs out. Erustacus used a force wave to clear the remaining resistance and the pile of amassing bodies, then he calmly walked towards an onrushing Jedi whose anger he could feel from quite a distance away. Erustacus force crushed two sharp-shooters behind the Jedi, both of which howled before their bodies were crushed into a compact box shape, with their spines and ribs sticking out through skin. Erustacus was now starting to tap into his greater powers, which had stayed dormant for so many years, this battle was a short of awakening for them, he knew he could cause a plague wind that would engulf and kill the remaining troops and Jedi, but he didn't feel like exerting himself at this point, he instead chose a much smarter choice , and used dark healing ability , and from each unlucky soul he had physically groped and choked , with his plagued powers, dark healing energy flowed forth, the already near to death survivors of Erustacus's deadly grasp now felt as the last sliver of life was drained out from them and into the greater void that Was Erustacus.

Erustacus stored most of this energy but held a very heavy dose of it in his palm, and was channeling it into a powerful and rare dark force power. It was at this point he spoke.

"Fool Jedi look around you, your army is finished or will be shortly, get out while you can and take these infected back to your Republic and show them how you were defeated. You are nothing, I feel your anger, I bathe in it, tastes beautiful just like your men's blood. but thats all you posses, no real skills no wonder they all fell like flies in the heat ."

Tavrick boiled up in ultimate rage and charged towards the plague lord with all his might focusing it into a single strike, it was at this moment that Erustacus released his force Blast, a power so old and forgotten no Jedi or modern Sith would have expected or been able to parry such a strike. Tavrick flew far and fast back through the air and came to a rolling stop atop of his sharp-shooter squadron. he was lifeless, motionless, and had a deep scorch mark on his chest that had eaten away his chest cavity , showing only blackened ribs.

Erustacus turned and laughed in his myriad of voices and went to address his men and find Famine, for now the main struggle for survival was over, the Republic and Jedi forces had been extremely devastated and crippled and would not be much of a force if they were to regroup and counter attack the temple one last time. Yet The Plague Legionnaires were practically extinct, Petrov was near death, 56 was no were to be found, and only nine others had survived the ordeal. "The price of progress" Thought Erustacus as he went to the dug in position behind the escape pods and awaited Entropious or Famine to emerge with message.


End file.
